


I thought you needed my loving, but it's my heart that you stole

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith deals with the fact that Dean's living a different life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you needed my loving, but it's my heart that you stole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and company while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and company. The title comes from "Plundered My Soul" by The Rolling Stones. 
> 
> Prompts: Written for 500themes for prompt #11 (broken spirit) and for supernatural50 for prompt #35 (remember). 
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: AU version on the events of 6x1 "Exile on Main St."

She can remember what it used to be like. What it used to be like when Dean still loved her, still needed her, still saw her. Somehow she's fallen down the rabbit hole and everything has changed but instead of finding a fantastical and wonderful place, Faith finds herself trapped in a nightmare of what once was and what will never be again. 

Faith's not exactly sure who made the deal but she suspects that Sam Winchester is the one at fault for her current misery. She still remembers the burning jealousy and resentment in his gaze whenever she would hunt with both Sam and Dean. Although she's not certain why Sam had reacted so viscerally towards her, Faith thinks that it has something to do with the fact that she took his place by Dean's side when he had run away. And she thinks that it has to be Sam since he was the one tainted by evil and enraptured with a demon for so long. She doesn't know anyone else in Dean's life who despised her or had the opportunity like Sam had. 

What her breaks her the most is watching Dean live a so-called normal life. She can see how living a lie with the pretty brunette and her son is slowly killing Dean even if no one else does (or will for that matter.) It's just another parting gift from Sam who has never understood that his brother preferred the life of a hunter over a so-called normal one. Faith signs and clenches the steering wheel of the Impala tightly. 

A sharp tap on the window startles her but she pastes a fake smile on her lops as she opens the door. Dean's brunette smiles at her with an equally false smile. Faith can't help but wonder if she's part demon. 

"So what do you think?" 

Faith can't quite recall the brunette's name but she decides that it doesn't matter. 

"I love the car. Are you sure your boyfriend is okay with you selling it?" 

Another fake smile graces the brunette's lips as she flaunts the garish diamond on her ring finger. Faith can't help but think that it's not Dean's style at all to pick out something like that. But she realizes that she doesn't really know him anymore.

"My fiancé wants to sell it quickly." 

Faith smiles but it feels like her face will tear with how taut her skin feels. She knows that her Dean would never ever sell his precious baby unless he was somehow under the influence of some darker magic. 

"How much?" Faith asks as she plays along with the charade. 

Linda, no Lisa, names a price that makes Faith sick but she agrees to it, far too afraid to bargain in fear of losing out. There's a sense of disappointment on Lisa's face yet she agrees to the sale. And a few hours later, Faith is gunning along the highway in Dean's car and her spirit is close to breaking. 

All she can think is that it has to be a spell because there's no other explanation for it. She doesn't want to believe that Dean's given up everything willingly but there's a part of her that won't believe anything else. 

((END))


End file.
